


unknown future

by leewildrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, M/M, Massage, Ozpin helps Mercury, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Stress Relief, Swearing, mercury black angst, serious talk, trans mercury black, uncommon relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewildrose/pseuds/leewildrose
Summary: Mercury starts to fall for Sage and Ozpin finds out. They make a deal but Mercury isn't so sure he wants to take it.I'm bad at Summaries (Also I use Canadian spelling so fight me b*tch (JK, Love You!))





	unknown future

Mercury groaned, not wanting to get up. He was still tired, having not slept very well and he really didn't want to move. He yanked the covers over his head and sunlight filtered in. An exasperated sigh was heard from his team member at the foot of his bed and the covers were yanked off much to his disapproval.

“Come on, we have class. If Cinder finds you still sleeping she's gonna be mad.”

Mercury once again groaned but sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to will away the tiredness that ached through his body. He reluctantly got up and got into his Haven uniform. Emerald had given him one last look, scoffing at his hair before grabbing her hairdryer and turning it towards his face. Mercury had put a slight gel in his hands, waiting for Emerald to turn the hairdryer on. Once she did Mercury gelled the back of his hair, leaving it in a slight mess, which he claimed at suited him, leaving the front bit out so it slightly covered his face. 

Neo ran out of the bathroom, fully dressed, trying to get the other two out of the dorm so they wouldn't be late for their class. They made it to their class on time, sitting closer to the back. Professor Port was going on about one of his great adventures but Mercury wasn't really listening, he just didn't care enough. Emerald, who was on his right, was busy staring at Cinder and drawing on her notebook. Cinder who was beside Emerald was just staring bored at Port, Neo, on the other hand, was dead asleep. Mercury slightly laughed at Neo who had her face down on the table so her nose was being slightly squished. He whispered something to Emerald, who then whispered it to Cinder then Cinder reached her hand by Neos nose and squeezed it so she had to breath through her mouth. Neo shot up, slightly gasping for breath. Emerald and Mercury slightly laughing at her. Neo stuck out her tongue which mercury responded with flipping her off with a smirk plastered on his face.

Other than the mishap before the class was relatively boring. The bell had rung and everyone got up to leave, team CENM was first to leave considering they were in the very back. They all walked down the hall in suit. Cinder had pulled them aside, wanting to explain what her plan was.

“Okay, we’re going to split up. Neo will go to Professor Peach, Emerald go to Professor Oobleck, Mercury goes to Professor Goodwitch and I will go talk to other students and try to learn more about them.” Cinder ordered.

All the others nodded and split up to go to the classes they were sent to. Mercury walked down the stairs a slight bit to stay near the back. Unfortunately, one team had noticed him and decided to sit around him, two on either side. A Faunus with blonde hair and a human with blue hair were on his left, a boy with green hair and one with red hair sat on his right. 

The Faunus boy introduced them, “I’m Sun! Neptune’s beside me and Sage and Scarlet and beside you!”

Mercury didn't respond only nodded his head and focused on the teacher, feeling a slight tension between them. The class was slightly dragging on, the battles were interesting enough and he had learned some of their fighting styles but he got bored with the teacher talking. Mercury slightly yawned but continued to look at the battles, nothing too exciting. He pulled out a comic book and began reading in the middle of class. He wasn't really reading, more so looking at the pictures. The battle went on and Glynda had heard him turn a page annoyingly loud. She shot him a glare, clearing her voice loudly before speaking in an annoyed tone.

“Mr.Black?” Mercury’s head shot up looking at Ms.Goodwitch, “Because you seem to be bored why don’t you come up and fight an opponent?”

Mercury only shrugged and stood up, walking down the steps. A smirk plastered on his face the entire time. Goodwitch gave him a slight glare and rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

“Now, who would like to-” Glynda started before she was cut off by Sun,

“I would.”

She had only sighed but let them fight. She moved to the side and began the fight, having their health on the boards. They both took their stances and the fight had begun. Mercury was able to figure out Sun’s fighting style quickly and soon began easily countering his moves. After a couple of minutes of fighting Mercury had figured out how to win. He made a cheap shot to the chest that knocked sun out, leaving him to fly back and roll on the ground before stopping. Mercury barely being damaged was able to walk away, Sun needed to catch his breath before standing up. Mercury calmly made his way to sun, helping the taller man up and they walked back to their seats in silence. As soon as he sat down he rolled his eyes at Glynda and picked his comic book back up. Glynda scoffed and turned back to the class, announcing there was enough time for one more battle. 

After the fight, the bell rang and everyone made a move to leave the class. Putting books in their bag, idly chatting with each other and made their way to the door quickly.

“Mercury Black, please come to see me,” Glynda spoke, a sharp edge in her tone.

Mercury moved out of the way so people could get out while he waited for it to clear out so he could talk to Glynda. While he waited he sent a text to his group chat, explaining what was happening.

Merc: Hey, imma be late, Goodwitch wants to talk.

Emmy: Whatcha do

Merc: Gave her sass

Emmy: Of course

Cind: get to the cafeteria as soon as you can, we need to talk.

Merc: Good or bad

Cind: Going over everything we learned

Mercury quickly put his phone away once the last couple people were leaving and went down the stairs. Mercury made his way to her desk, stopping at her desk and leaning to the side. Glynda gave him a slightly annoyed look. She scolded him on not listening in her class, talking back to her and giving her sass. Mercury wasn't really listening, that was until the end.

“You will now be sitting with team SSSN closer to the front of the class for the rest of your time in my class.”

Mercury groaned but nodded his head and left. Once he reached the cafeteria he explained what had happened to his team, Emerald making some teasing comments along the way. He rolled his eyes, teasing her back to drive her insane. Cinder had rolled her eyes and scoffed at him misbehaving but paid no mind to what he did to deserve it but instead his so-called punishment.


End file.
